The Easy Way Out
by Green Spells Tragedy
Summary: This my own version of The Avatar State.


**A/N: This story maybe weird, but I wrote because I wanted to, so if you want to hate me, go ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or the episode, The Avatar State.**

_Aang tried to note his surroundings. A dirt path was under his feet. The air was cold, so it couldn't be spring. But then again, maybe it could: he was on top of a mountain. Aang tried to figure out where he was, when suddenly, wind blew all around him. Strangely, he wasn't affected. He thought about what it was, and realized it was the tornado._

"_Aang!" He heard a frantic voice shout._

_It was Sokka. He was pushing through the wind. One hand covered his face. Bones and bit of rock flew around them as Sokka struggled to keep his balance._

"_We have to go!" Sokka screamed, desperately, "You do anything, Aang! You can't!"_

_Aang watched in horror as Sokka lost his balance and fell to the ground. Still, he got up._

Why? Aang wondered. The old shack Sokka was next to suddenly rumbled. Aang yelled as the roof plunged toward Sokka. Fortunately, Sokka saw it, and ducked in time. The wind was getting stronger, and from his position on the ground, Sokka struggled to move toward a figure in the distance, surrounded by something Aang couldn't see clearly. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind threw Sokka behind a rock. Sokka shouted for help. He gripped the edges of the rock, trying to steady himself. He was still staring at the figure.

"AANG!" He shrieked, only to have the wind blow it back into his mouth.

_It was then that Aang realized what was going on. He was the figure. It seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't remember when this had happened. All he could remember was running. Running towards the truth, and away from the lies. But what was the truth? What lie was he running from? _

_He watched Sokka stand up. His face was half hidden by the rock. The wind blowing in his eyes was causing them to water. He searched the landscape for Aang only to find him till in the bubble. He sighed, although it only allowed a twig to blow into his mouth. Suddenly, Aang spotted another figure. A girl. Her jacket was blue and her dark braid was blowing around her. She ran towards the rock. Aang got a good look at her. It was Katara. She covered her face with her hand as bits of bone and wood scratched at her legs._

"_What happened!" Katara shouted above the wind. Her voice was full of fear, as if she already knew what had happened. She looked out at the path, and, seeing the figure, turned back to Sokka._

_He could barely hear her, though he knew she was yelling with all her strength. The wind grew even stronger, and Sokka squeezed the rock, holding on for dear life. _

"_He found out!" He finally managed to shout back, He found out firebenders killed Gyatso!"_

_Katara's eyes widened. She stared down at the bubble, as if trying to figure out how to help him._

"_Oh no!" She finally said, with a touch of guilt. She stared at the road for a long while._

"_I have to talk to him." Katara said, finally, "It's dangerous."_

_Her blue eyes gleamed with determination as she stood up against the wind. She nearly lost her balance, but managed to steady herself. She pushed herself forward a few steps. The wind was getting to strong. 'No Katara, go back!' Aang wanted to shout, he hated seeing her do this. _

"_Well, do it!" Sokka screamed, trying to make Katara hear him, "Before he blows us off the mountain!"_

_Katara collapsed onto the ground. She just couldn't fight it anymore. Sokka was right. She knew soon they would all be blown off the mountain. She couldn't let that happen. It was her fault, she had to help Aang! Loosing Aang would be worse than getting blown away herself. _

_With a burst of energy, Katara pushed herself to her feet. She took one step toward Aang. Then another. A bone blew toward her slamming against her leg. She tripped, and fell onto the ground. The wind blew stronger, and she was blown backwards._

_Aang stared from Katara to Sokka, hating himself for starting this. _


End file.
